Team
Overview This is where you will spend your days building your team. This is where you place your girls, equip your equipment, tweak some runes, mess with your bonding/resonance, and your gems. Along with other things. Team Screen # This is where you will place girls onto your team. #* There are 6 slots for your girls. 5 will be active on the field of battle and the 6th (Backup) will come out onto the field when one of your 5 dies. NOTE: Once a girl is placed into a slot, there is no way to empty out that slot again. You can only switch the girls out. #* Switch Button - This button switches from Team 1, to Team 2, and to Team 3. So, you can have a max of 3 teams. #* Star Title - Your title determines an extra ATK and HP Buff you get. The More stars, the higher the buff. Note: Click on the title in order to advance your title. # This is where you place equipment, treasures and gems, and get to see a picture of your girl. #* Equipment - Six equipment slots (Weapon, Ring, Pendant, Helmet, Armor, Boots). Note: They can be removed individually (Click equipment, click on picture of equipment, click remove). #* Treasures - There are two types of treasures: Attack and HP treasures. Attack Treasures are best when paired with the same Element as the girl. HP Treasures are best paired with the same Class as the Girl #* Gems - There are 5 gem Slots. The gem slots unlock as your Player Level increases. Only one gem of each type can be placed on a girl (i.e. One Fusion, One Skill, One Rampage). Note: Placing a freeze gem on a girl who does not freeze, does NOT grant them the ability to freeze. Please read the girls skills to see if they can freeze, poison, etc. # This is where the Stats for your girl are shown #* Name / Stars - Shows your girls name and Stars. If your girl has a +1, +2, or +3, it means you are you have awakened them towards the next level of awakening #* Talent - This is their talent level #* OA - Which I believe means Overall Assessment, shows their total Power #* HP / Attack - This shows their total HP and their total Attack Values #* Level - This shows their current level and the max level they can reach # This shows how well your girl is bonded #* Diamonds - If they are dark it means there is no bonding, they light up as you bond them. #* Note: Click on this area to see the Bonding / Resonance Screen # This area has multiple functions #* Auto-Lv Up - This Automatically levels up all the gear currently equipped on your gear. Limitations: Gold and Boost Level #* Auto Equip - Automatically equips items from your inventory. Not Recommended #* Switch - Switch the current girl with another girl #* Details - This brings up the details of your girl. i.e. bonding needed, other stats, skills. #* Bonding - Brings up the Bonding Tab #* Intimacy - Brings up another page to try and Woo your girls to give you pictures and extra videos. As of 4/22/19 there isn't much of those. Note Detailed information about the girls will be in the Hero Section of this wiki. Useful Links * Hero * List of Girls Category:General Game Info